Finding the Unknow
by Faith911
Summary: Nodoka is in love with Negi but she is to afraid to tell him when Asuna tris to show her how but asidentely falls in love what happens Warning rated M


Ok people this is my first fic so please give some reviews even if is just to say BOO YOU SUCK GO TO BEEP!!!! Is ok I can take it I just want to become a better writer.

**Chapter 1**

**Finding the unknow**

As the sun roes and its blinding light hit the window inside student number 27 Nodoka Miyazaki's room she roes to her feet to see another day, a day where she tries to hid her feelings from her teacher. The teacher the save her the teacher she loved Negi. She took her pajamas off and felt a great essences of freedom looking down at her breast which weren't even visible, "why can't I have big breast like Asuna" she said to her self, "well no time to worried about this I have to get to class" _I'll skip breakfast just for today. _She ran out of her dorm. So fast the she hit Negi and sent him flying to his own dorm.

"Umm…… sorry Negi Sensei" _How stupid why did I have to run so fast now he probably thinks I'm a clumsy full._

"Is Ok Nodoka san I didn't break anything, by the way were are you going in such a hurry" Negi said with a boyish charm

" Umm…. To your class Sensei why?" she answer confuse

"Nothing I just though there might be some emergency, but its all ok" he answer back

"Bye Sensei" _man could I have been anymore stupid why, why, why me?_

"Nodoka!!"

"Yes Who is it?" She ask with innocence

"Is me Asuna, I been watching go gagagoogoo over Negi for about a year now sorry to say this but is just pathetic" Naru said

"No I haven" Nodoka said

"Yes you have don't lie to me I seen you turn red when ever you get near him you can hardly speak" Said Asuna as the bells in her hair made a sound

"O…ok so I fell in l…l…love with Negi what's so wrong about that."

"Nothing, if you plan on staying quitted and turning red every time he says a word to you, and you forgot to clean your bed you know you should put the blanket in the dirty laundry shoot, if you keep coming all over them" She said with a devilish look

"How did you know?" Nodoka said scare

"I just know stuff" Asuna said out loud

"Yeah you do if you wanted you could get any guy, you got the biggest boobs in our class" _An such find curves too _she found her self thinking of how fun it would be to be graving her, as soon as she realize what she was thinking she blush

"don't worry about boobs, and why are you blushing?" Asuna ask amused

"no reason" Nodoka said quickly

"well we better get to class we are already late as it is, but if you wasn't stop by dorm after class before Negi get there and maybe we could talk" Asuna said pleased with her self

"Yeah I will"

_**The day when by quickly for Nodoka but instead of finding her self thinking naughty stuff about Negi she was thinking of Asuna San**_

"well this is it" Nodoka said to her self before entering Asuna's dorm

"do you always talk to your self?" said Asuna as she open the door

"No, so what do you want to talk about" Said Nodoka as she saw Asuna in a short skirt

"Well I was going talk about what you should do to Negi in case you ever get him in bed but his hear already" She whisper in Nodoka's ear

"well we can go to my dorm there isn't going to be anybody there for the rest of the week"

"ok lets go" said Asuna with pleasure

Nodoka open the door to reaveal a dorm with two book shelfs and one drawer "so what do you think I should do f…." before Nodoka could finish her sentence Asuna was kissing her, _this isn't right _she said to her self _but I want this so, so badly_ Nodoka return the kiss and put her hand under Asuna's shirt and started to play with Asuna's nipple.

"lay down" Asuna said Nodoka couldn't resist to know what may happen, as soon as Nodoka was on her bed Asuna took Nodoka's skirt off, and started to lick her black panties as to teas her._ Why is she teasing me like this _Nodoka though as she moan.

"Look over in the drawer my room mate kips a dildo under there, i found it by accident last week" Nodoka said with exigent

Asuna ran towards the drawer open it and under a bunch of panties there was a dildo, she grab the dildo walk back to Nodoka and stuck it into Nodoka's pussi Nodoka moan with pleasure "don't stop" she said "I wont" said Asuna as she was saying this Nodoka came all over the dildo and Asuna's hand, Asuna lick the dildo and then as to show Nodoka what it tasted like she put it in her mouth. Nodoka lick the dildo and said "don't stop i want more"

Asuna did as told and grab the dildo and shub it on Nodoka's ass, then Asuna started to finger her, she began slowly and with one finger then she increase her pase and added a second finger " Asuna san why do you do this to me" Nodoka said "do what?" Asuna said confuse "this!" "because you want to" at the moment Nodoka realise Asuna was right. She did wanted this she wanted it really badly. Nodoka stood up from the bed and grabed Asuna and took her shirt off, Nodoka quickly lick Asuna's nipple and started to kiss she kept on going lower. As soon as she got to Asuna's pussi she quickly stop and looked up at Asuna, "keep going" said Asuna with pleasure. Nodoka did as told she quickly kiss Asuna's skirt and then she blush, ans she realy how much she didn't know about this. She took Asuna's skirt off and then her blue panties, she started to lick Asuna's pussi, Asuna started to feel hot. Nodoka stud up and when to her bed.

"What's wrong" coplained Asuna

"Nothing just looking for this" said Nodoka as she got a vivrator from under her mattres

Nodoka rush towards Asuna and put the vivrator on high she took the dildo off her ass and put it on Asunas mouth, then she grab a roop from under the bed, she grab Asuna's arms and tied her up on the bed.

She took the vivrator and put it on her pussi and then on Asuna's. Asuna moan with pleasure and the she came all over Nodoka's hand, Nodoka quickly lick her hads and smile back.

Ok people this may not be the best but i did wial i was geting shouted and trying to sneak because i'm grounded so give me some reviews and some time so i can write what happens next


End file.
